Devils Little Angel
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: How a bet with the twins..can go so far. Haruhi is in trouble, and she doesn't know how to get out, or stop them for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Devils little Angel

by: Goddess Nataku

"_How a Bet, Could go so far.."_

School was finally over for the day. Students were already picked up by they're fancy limos or cars. Clubs were now over and everyone was gone, probably at home watching TV or talking to friends, or even having dinner. But where was Haruhi at this time? At home making dinner for her father who was going to be home a little later then usual?

Nope.

She was still in the third music room, behind the changing curtains.

Muttering under her breath as she changed into an outfit she wouldn't usually wear, unless forced to by her father. But it wasn't him who was making her wear it. Oh no, not at all..

Looking down at the outfit those brothers made her wear, Haruhi could only sigh in defeat as she pushes the curtains aside where the devils in question sat, grinning from ear to ear.

Earlier, the twins made a bet with her. She wouldn't go into detail with it. But if she loses, she would have to model for them in their mother's creations. Of course if she were to have win the bet, well lets say the twins wouldn't bother her so much when she was forced to do cooking sessions with Renge and the girls.

For some reason those twins always love to come in during the cooking session and find some sort of excuse to annoy her. Whether it was licking off the cream from her cheek when Tamaki was around or stretch out the dough she just finished cutting into stars from the greased pans. Of course she found ways to keep them occupied. Licking the bowl, or helping her cut out different shapes with a cookie cutter. But after that, then it just resumed back to an annoyance. Especially when they keep trying to put bits of frosting on her, so they could have an excuse to lick it off of her.

Why couldn't they do such things with the girls who were watching? Haruhi was positively sure that they wouldn't mind it at all. However, the twins never did.

Strange really. They would tease with the other girls, but they wouldn't exactly do the things they did to her. Should she be worried?

Not really...?

Muttering to whatever god that was looking down at her to help her get through this lose she took and forced to do this, she continued to walk towards them. The two were lounging on the couch that was pulled to face the curtains a few yards away.

"Yay Haruhi is coming out!" they cheered when she finally reaches them, with her hands on hips.

"Alright you two, this is the only time I'm doing this and that's it. You can take your game and have someone else be your little Model."

"No way! Your perfect for this Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled wickedly as he took her hand and placed a light kiss upon her wrist, as Kaoru did the same with her other hand.

A shiver went down her spine as the both of them looked up at her with smiles that didn't exactly seem to fit with the looks in their eyes as they leaned back away from her and smiled innocently. They're light kisses still seemed to warm her skin as she does a little twirl in the outfit they made her wear, trying to forget what they just did a second ago.

For the first outfit she wore a light blue sun-dress with spaghetti-straps, though it seemed a bit snug in the chest area, it flared from the hips, so with every step she took, it billowed. Ending it with black sandals that graced her feet.

Sighing, she turns around about to take it off once she reaches the curtains and go put on the next outfit they had laid out. The deal is, that she has to wear at least 6 outfits and model in front of them. Why they wanted such a deal, she would never know, nor care to ask. Though it felt strange that it was only the three of them in the music room since everyone already left for home. Of course, the others didn't know, because if they did. Tamaki would have ordered for it not to happen.

"Hold on Haruhi. If you wear this outfit, then the deal is done." Kaoru called out, smiling innocently as he held up a hanger, though the outfit in question was hidden beneath a covering. "You won't have to wear any other outfit."

"Huh? It can't be that easy.." she murmured suspiciously as she took the said item. "But fine. As long as this will be over with soon, I'll try anything to get out of it."

"Don't say that Haruhi, you might be wanting to eat those words soon enough.." Hikaru teased as he leaned back against the couch, since he was also sitting beside his brother.

Sending them another suspicious look, Haruhi closes the curtains behind her and pulls off the covering that concealed the outfit. Her blood freezes at the sight of it.

Oh no...

'Dammit, I've been HAD!'

"Come on Haruhi! Hurry up! You want to get home soon right?"

"Give me a minute you manipulating devils!"

"Awe Kaoru, it seems she doesn't like the outfit we gave her."

"What a shame Hikaru, but she HAS to MODEL in it ANYWAY!"

"Right! Of course, how silly of me to forget THAT!"

Glaring down at the article of clothing, she slips off the light blue sun-dress off of her body and slips on the outfit.

Grinning now when he sees the curtains push back, Hikaru elbows his brother, who was gazing off towards an open window watching the sun slowly disappear, of course the room's lights were on.

"Look at that.."

Their Haruhi stood in the latest outfit with her cheeks flushed, her hair tousled. She wore a short tight black dress, where it molded to her body like a second skin with barely any sleeves, with a slight v-neck. Wearing a black choker for her once bare neck, where a small charm of a little silver cross dangled. The dress ended at her thighs, though for her to be able to move in it, much less walk, it was all thanks to the single slit that went from her thigh to just below her hip, where if she wasn't careful she was going to flash the black lacy panties and garter belt they made her wear with it, embarrassing to know what she wore beneath it...

Finishing the outfit with black high-heels where thin black straps wrapped around her ankles up to the middle of her leg below her knee in criss-crosses. Well, actually, when she did a little twirl in the outfit, the dress she wore left her back bare to their eyes, where a simple silver chain draped across her naked lower backside

"Okay, I wore the outfit, now can I go?" she almost pleaded as she stood in front of the two with her cheeks still flushed with heat.

"I think we should have a closer look, don't you agree Hikaru?"

"Quite right Kaoru."

Suddenly Kaoru grasped her wrist and tugged her down, with the fancy shoes she's wearing, she couldn't stop him as she fell, only to land on his lap. His arms suddenly draped around her waist as Kaoru leaned forward, his warm breath brushing across her neck, making her shiver.

"Are you alright Haruhi? My brother seems to not know his own strength at times." Hikaru teased as he leaned forward as well, his own breath brushing along her left shoulder as he smirks towards a pouting Kaoru.

"That's unfair Hikaru, it was only a light tug, she just so happened to land in my lap, so don't be so jealous." The pout disappears, replaced with a grin. He lightly brushes his hand through her hair which was finally starting to grow, that ended at above her shoulders in uneven layers, giving it a slightly untamed look, though quite SEXY, as the usual clients who come to the Host Club remarked when Haruhi thought about cutting it short again.

"Hmm. I'm not jealous, even if she is sitting on your lap dear brother."

A soft gasp left her lips as she felt Hikaru's hand lightly trails up her legs, grazing across her skin through the thin material of the garter hose.

"You see? Why should I be jealous." His hands grazed along the tops of her garter, just barely grazing across the bared skin, since with the way she was seated her dress was pushed up slightly, though not in a scary inappropriate way.

"I see what you mean."

"Y-you guys..? What are you doing..?" she stuttered softly as she squirms slightly in Kaoru's lap by what Hikaru was doing, only to suddenly feel Kaoru's lips, placed against the back of her neck, showering the sensitive area with light warm kisses, making her bite her bottom lip as she closes her eyes.

What were they doing..! How could she be reacting like this ?

"I think we should change the game Hikaru."

"How so?"

"Lets call it this, Whoever can get Haruhi?"

"The rules?" Hikaru asked as he cradled Haruhi's cheek lightly against the palm of his hand, while using his other hand to brush back some of her brown hair away from her eyes.

"No rules. The game is simple, whoever can get the most reactions out of Haruhi wins." Kaoru added with a devilish smile that she felt against her neck. "Then keep her..? Yes that should be the reward."

"D-don't I get a say in this..?" She whispered almost breathily as she felt Kaoru's hands lightly trail up and down her sides. With the thin yet smooth material of the dress she wore, she could easily feel the warmth of his hands as they pressed along her sides slowly.

For some reason she couldn't move, she couldn't struggle against them. She was trapped in the devil's snare. Well...two devils...

"No." They murmured. One against the back of her neck continued to press feather-light kisses across her skin. While the other, against her bare shoulder, only to lightly nip along the skin afterwords. This action only made her resume biting her bottom lip slightly, not wishing to let a whimper pass her lips from what he was doing to her.

Nuzzling his lips slightly lower from the back of her neck, Haruhi jerks slightly in surprise when she felt something warm yet wet glide along her shoulder-blade. "Kaoru!" She hissed, only for him to chuckle.

"No fair Kaoru." Hikaru whispered, as he pressed a light kiss along her collarbone, only to then have his teeth lightly graze across the sensitive skin. Making Haruhi gasp once more.

"All's fair in love and war." Kaoru commented as his hands slowly rubbed and cupped her hips, pulling her closer up against him.

"I find this not fair at all!" Her head was tilted back to rest on Kaoru's shoulder suddenly, who was grinning down at her. Hikaru was grinning as well as he leaned forward. She was sprawled slightly across Kaoru, so it looked like Hikaru was about to lay ontop of her, but instead, leans over her. Sending his brother a knowing look as the two looked down at the little angel they now caught.

Scowling up at them she crosses her arms across her chest, not budging. "What do you think I am?"

"To us? Why..That's OBVIOUS! A Toy!" The two continued to smile in a devilish sort while this only made Haruhi roll her eyes.

Those two would never change..

"A Toy?"

"A very SPECIAL toy to play with..." Kaoru whispered as his hands lightly trailed from her hips to end at the edge of her short black dress.

"And tease..." Hikaru finished as his hands grazed along the edges of her garter hose, slowly rolling them down, exposing her bare legs to them in time.

"I'm no ones toy, especially to you two!" she tried to pull herself up, but was pinned down by Hikaru. She tries to push him off of her, but her arms were pinned at her sides by him. "Get off of me you little---eep! Kaoru!"

He didn't answer as she felt his hands continue to slowly trail and dip beneath the ends of her dress. Closing her eyes she tries not to look as she felt Hikaru pulling back slightly. Thinking they were finally going to stop this teasing that went to far, she relaxes against Kaoru, only to stiffen as she felt Hikaru's hands unstrap her shoes and pull off her garters completely. Shivering slightly, she tries to pull her legs away from him, but he had other things in mind.

Wanting her to relax with them, he started to massage her ankles, one by one. Watching at the tense expression Haruhi held, slowly drifted away. A soft sigh of bliss leaving her parted lips as she finally relaxes completely in Kaoru's arms, who took full advantage to this. Pushing aside some of her hair away from her neck, he trails soft, open mouth kisses, letting the tip of his tongue graze across the skin as his hands grasped her hips, pulling her up slightly from the slouched position she put herself in.

Smiling, Hikaru nipped playfully at her ankle. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his teeth graze along her ankle. His lips lightly placing a kiss only where he nipped her lightly. That same kiss started to lead up from her ankle to her knee. Her eyes fluttered closed, too relaxed to notice anything yet, Haruhi murmured softly in delight by the attentions they were giving her.

The scoldings she was about to deliver them lost in thought, only to disappear instantly as she felt Kaoru's hand lightly cradle her cheek, turning her head slightly to the side. Soon, the warm press of soft lips against her own made her completely melt. First it started with a teasing chaste kiss, pulling her away distractedly from what Hikaru was doing. His lips parted slowly as the tip of his tongue brushed along her bottom lip.

Not knowing why or how, she suddenly found herself responding to his kisses, her own lips parted as he deepened the kiss, tasting her completely.

"Hey Kaoru, don't keep Haruhi all to yourself, I want a kiss too." she heard Hikaru plead teasingly just above her knee. When did he get there?

Pulling away from her lips, Kaoru smiles. "Sweet as always Haruhi. You better hurry Hikaru before I steal another kiss from our delicious little angel.." he purred out the last words.

"Oh I certainly won't let you until I have my taste." Hikaru replied while he placed his hands beneath his arms and pulled her forward so she had the front of her body pressed against his as he leaned back until he was reclining slightly against the large arm of the couch. Still sitting up, with his legs parted for her to sit between them, he dipped his head slightly to capture her still parted lips into a searing kiss, much different from Kaoru's.

Unsure what to do with her hands, she placed them on his shoulders for balance as he continued to kiss her so deeply. The tip of his tongue stroking along hers, as if silently urging her to kiss him back just as sinfully. Whimpering softly against his mouth, she found herself responding him in return. Shyly at first, but gaining much confidence when she felt him groan softly against her mouth, his hands locked at her hips, sliding down past her butt, to lightly trace and caress the back of her knees.

Another pair of hands, Kaoru's, mirrored his brother's movements. But taking his sweet time when passing over her butt, playfully pinching it, making her gasp against Hikaru's mouth.

Pulling back away from Kaoru's lips she weakly rested her head on his shoulder, while breathing in the scent of his cologne, since she is pressed so close to him at the moment.

She felt Hikaru taking a shuddering breath before laying a light kiss on her cheek before looking back over at Kaoru. "You would think, that our little Haruhi is trying to win in this little game."

"Her kisses got to you as well hm? And to think she never kissed a guy before but us." Their was a hint of masculine pride in Kaoru's voice as he lightly trailed kisses from the back of her neck, down the sweet curve of her back, tasting her delicious skin with the tip of his tongue once in awhile.

"Lets keep it that way then.."

"Couldn't agree with you more dear brother."

As if finally getting her voice back through all this, as well as the use of her arms and legs she slowly pulled back until she was now sitting between the two grinning brothers. "You guys better stop this.."

"Or what?" They continued to grin.

She was at a loss for words..

Almost..

Kaoru slowly turned her head to the side, with a slow hunger reaching his eyes as they trailed across her lips. "Tell me not to kiss you, Haruhi. Tell me right now. And better make me believe that you mean it" He warned softly, a breath from her lips.

"Don't kiss me." she slowly licks her bottom lip.

Hikaru leaned forward to nuzzle along her neck, placing a light kiss upon her bare shoulder as he watches them. "Try again."

"Don't kiss me..." she slowly swayed towards Kaoru's body since he was so close. It was like magnet to steel.

"Try again." Kaoru hissed. "And try hard, cause this is your last chance.." He whispered slowly.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Don't." Another deep breath. "Kiss me?"

Kaoru suddenly laughed, a cocky, rich purr of a sound, which Hikaru mirrors perfectly.

Dammit, she thought dismally, as he lowered his head toward hers, even _she'd_ heard the wrong punctuation there.

Even though she knew it was coming, Haruhi wasn't prepared for Kaoru's kiss. Nothing could have prepared her for the mind-blowing, sizzling intensity of it.

This was no gentle kiss he gave her earlier, this was the real deal. Intense and demanding, it was every bit as raw and carnal as it was seductive. Grasping the back of her head with one hand, entangling his fingers into her soft hair, he slanted his mouth over hers, while cradling her right cheek with her other hand. The moment she yielded, he sealed his lips over hers, opening wider, deepening the kiss, taking complete passion of her mouth, taking away any lingering protest she might have thought to make.

It was a dominant kiss, an expert kiss, a kiss where the man knew what exactly he was doing.

And it was quickly over before she knew it, leaving her gasping for breath, her cheeks flushed, her hair more tousled then before as she weakly leaned back into Hikaru away from Kaoru who had a somewhat masculine pride in his eyes as he lazily reclined back onto the couch.

"I see that you have another game in mind.." Hikaru called out lazily as he trailed his left hand across her stomach to her hip, pulling her more closely against him. She was still slightly dazed and weak from his kisses.

"I do.. and I think its much better then the first we had.. since Haruhi seems to have won it."

"And what will it be dear brother?"

That same, wicked smile appeared on Kaoru's lips as his eyes lazily trailed over Haruhi for a moment. He knew as much as his brother that little dress was perfect for her. But now, they wouldn't dare let anyone else see her in it except them.

"Who can kiss better. Haruhi will be the judge."

"Ohhh.. and the prize? Will it be the same?" He asked as he already trailed the tips of his fingers across her cheek , before cupping it softly, so that he would have her tip her head back, her lips now into view, and just as kissable and desirable as before.

"Of course."

'I don't think..I'll be getting out of this room anytime soon..' Haruhi thought to herself as she felt the warm brush of his lips against hers, making her shudder against him. Only to have him capture her lips the same way his brother did, just as intense, just as passionate. 'And I don't think..I'll be stopping them anytime soon either..'

She closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

'But that doesn't mean I'm going to be letting them have control of this game..'

THE END

(Author Note) 

Wow, can't believe it! I'm on a roll here! First its Dark Mirror now this! What shall I do next! XD Sorry, sorry. The reason why I felt like doing this particular fanfic, is because I was watching the entire series of Ouran High School host Club on...

((you guys have to check it out! its FREE and easy!))

I'm so happy I finished this fanfic so early since something is up with the Document Manager on So hopefully it'll be up and running. Then I can finally update everything! Woot! Also, if you want me Haruhi to be paired off with someone else, any ideas? If you have any, let me know! And I'll make it happen!

**Well that's all for now! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Devils Little Angel

Chapter 2

By: Goddess Nataku

"_He wants me, I want him more…"_

The girls were doing well with making the sugar cookies, after a few burnt attempts that made Haruhi want to run for the fire extinguisher. Its moments like these where she started to question her own sanity of even continuing these cooking sessions.

Yet she was always a sucker when the girls started to cry. Was it the host in her to be like that? Usually she wouldn't bend for anyone.

The ingredients alone that have been wasted made her almost want to cry inside by the sheer amount of them. Rich kids really don't care what they waste, as long as they get what they've been after in the beginning. Which reminded her a pair of twins that have been drifting into her thoughts lately.

Sure ever since that little model show they forced her into, which had actually been interrupted by a janitor. The twins were suspiciously behaving pretty well for the past two weeks. That made her worry, what on earth were they up to now? It even had Tamaki start questioning they're motives of all this good behaving.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Hunny launched himself into her side. What saved Haruhi from the suddenly hard impact is his overstuffed bunny that would never leave his side. "Whatcha making Haruhi? Something for me?" If possible, his eyes become two wide saucers.

"Sugar cookies and Ginger snaps." Haruhi watched as Hunny made a slight face.

"Sugar cookies I love, ginger snaps are sometimes too spicy too me."

"Oh I don't know, I always enjoy a bit of a kick to my cookies and they always smell so good." She added as she lightly licked the end of the spoon she used to mix the cookie dough before placing it in the sink. "I'm always addicted to them."

She absentmindedly licked her bottom lip at the remnants of the dough. Only to be reminded of how Hikaru kissed her. How her lips grew swollen by his attention. Kaoru was just as bad if not worse, when he found all the sweet spots that she didn't even knew she had. Especially along the lobe of her ear…

"Haruhi?"

She pulled out of her day dream and blinked down at the shorter boy. "Sorry Hunny, what were you saying just now?"

"Kyoya was wondering if you had a moment. He wanted to speak with you in the Library."

"Really?" She eyes the ovens filled with cookies. "I really shouldn't leave the girls though…"

Hunny pushed lightly against her back, "Don't worry! I'll make sure not to let them burn down the kitchen this time." That certainly made her feel better.

Yeah right.

She looked over towards the silent man standing near Hunny. "Could you please?"

Mori smiled slightly and nodded his head before scooping Hunny up and walking over towards the girls. At least with another set of eyes, things couldn't get too bad. Pulling off the flowery apron the girls threw on her, did she leave the kitchen without another thought.

Soft squeals came forth from a nearby room that made Haruhi peer in for a moment curiously. It was Hikaru and Kaoru; they looked like they were having one of those moments of brotherly love. The type that made most of the girls scream in delight by the sight of it. No one seemed to notice her, so she kept walking.

It wasn't long before she reached the library. Its interesting that such a school such as this, no one really even went into the library. Why Kyoya wanted to meet with her here, she could only guess that it had something to do with her debt. Again.

Speaking of the Shadow King, he looked perfectly at ease sitting alone in one of the back tables, hidden from view from passing students. A small pile of books at his left, while a laptop opened infront of him as he quietly tapped away at the keyboard. Was he going to sell some of her things again?

"Hello Haruhi." He didn't look up, just kept looking at the screen. She slide infront of him, the chair opposite.

"Hunny said you wanted to see me. Do you need something Kyoya?"

He paused in mid type and looked up at her this time. The sharp look in his eyes made her blink. But it faded, replaced with a cool intelligence that she was always used to seen. "You could say that."

Haruhi fidgeted a bit in her chair, usually the man was upfront and to the point in what he wanted or required. He must have found a new way to raise the debt she owed the Host Club. Where was she at now? She knew that it was more then 8 digits…

The notable tapping stopped, as well as her thoughts as she slowly looks up. Not exactly the best timing to start drifting infront of Kyoya. The vice-president of the notorious Host Club removed his glasses and started to rub along the bridge of his nose. "Actually I need your help."

Instead of waiting for her response, he slides a folder across the table. She instantly takes it, and quickly opens it. A photo falls out.

A photo of her posing infront of the twins.

Heat quickly trailed up her neck as she flips the photo over, she couldn't even look at him. But he seemed to not care…or so she thought until she felt the cool metal touch of his pen beneath her chin. Haruhi tilted her head back up, his glasses were still off.

"This little….activity gave me an idea." He started softly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks but didn't say anything.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I found this photo, someone else may have revealed your gender." He pulled back and that was when all that heat rising to her cheeks quickly faded.

He didn't take the picture?

Kyoya leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge of the wooden table and watched her. "Is something the matter Haruhi? "

She shook her head quickly, "N-n-no. Sorry Kyoya, just been a little out of it lately." He raised a brow at the small confession.

"I see…well if you look here, I thought we could use this to the Host Clubs Benefit." He tapped at the folder, and this time she chose to look at the contents of it. "Mrs. Hitachiin already agreed to it."

She slowly opened and closed her mouth, her eyes gone wide with shock. It was nothing but documents from a modeling agency…and the invitation of becoming a temporary model for the clothes designer Yuzuha.

"Hikaru and Kaoru were kind enough to show her some photos of you."

Yeah..she bet they did. No wonder those two were acting like sweet angels. She just KNEW they were up to no good! It seemed to be against the laws of nature to have the twins actually be on good behavior. But it always has to have a reason behind it.

"Mrs. Hitachiin wouldn't tell me what the theme of the photo shoot will be. But she already had this package sent over. She said to practice and get a good feel for it." He pulled out a black bow as long as her arms. It looked like one of those expensive designer boxes. "If you do this, your debt will be cut in half."

Dammit, he knew what those words did for her.

"Fine…"

"Good cause I already told her you would do it." He leaned back into his chair and suddenly tilted his head back. The evil smile he had suddenly disappeared and was left behind was nothing but puzzlement. "Do I smell something burning?"

Her eyes widen and she jumped to her feet! The box gripped to her chest, she almost stumbled over her chair. "Sorry Kyoya we'll have to talk about this later!"

Without another word she left, in a mad dash to the door and almost colliding into a few students. She told them to watch the oven!

Once she was gone, Kyoya chose to look at the photo she left behind. Only to put it back with the other photos. He felt his cool mask slip for just a moment when he pulled out the photo that made his stomach churn.

This photo was her in the arms of the twins, locked in passionate kisses. For some reason, it bothered him to see her like this. In another man's arms..or should he say in the arms of men? He knew full well why she was blushing like that, but he didn't want her to be distracted. He was already distracted enough with her lately.

Especially with last night's dream…

_Haruhi laid perch on the head of his king size bed. Laying onto his pillows, pushing herself up to watch him with those bedroom eyes._

_She laid there in nothing but black thigh-high panty hose, a garter belt and spike long heels that would make any man beg. Her short skirt was hiked up by her movement, and the crimson silk blouse unbuttoned to just let him see a glimpse of the black lacy bra. _

_With the position she was in, he couldn't even tell if she was wearing any underwear, and that caused a shiver to go down his spine. _

_Her gaze settled on him, and a small smile curled at her lips. That made him crawl towards her, as he slipped off his shirt. Tossing it to the side as he pulled off his glasses as well. Letting them drop to the ground. He moved to kneel infront of her, and she just watched._

_Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. From this angle, he could see a bit more of her bra. See how it cupped the sweetness of her small breasts. _

_How he imagined what would it be like when his hands would be the one cupping the softness of them. In due time it will happen, he was certain of it._

_Kyoya's hands traced along the silky length of the hose before curling around her ankles and slowly started to spread them. She sat up a little straighter, her cheeks flushed. _

"_K-Kyoya?" she whispered his name breathlessly. He grinned and allowed her to see the hunger in his eyes. He nipped at the inside of her thigh lightly, but enough to earn a soft hiss of pleasure._

"_Bend your knees." He growled. _

"KYOYA!" He blinked and couldn't help but almost snarl at Tamaki who bounded into the library with a flourish of grace that only he could conjure. The president didn't notice the mistake he made in awakening the demon lord, he took a seat and smiled brightly.

"Kyoya you would not believe what I learned about Commoners!" He exclaimed as he pulled out what appeared to be a food catalogue.

One of these days, he was going to **strangle** this man.

**. . .**

Thankfully Mori took out most of the fire by the time she got back to the kitchen. Haruhi almost ran face first into Tamaki, but he looked too excited into finding Kyoya to see her. Which was just fine, since she still felt the remnants of her latest blush still warm upon her cheeks.

However, it wouldn't be long until the King realized he passed her. Then she would be the one running for the hills knowing what would happen next. First he would pick her up, start spinning her around. Start calling her his dearest daughter and make her want to call him daddy. Which will certainly NOT HAPPEN. What he would have planned next after that, who knew.

In all honesty she should have went and tracked Hikaru and Kaoru down instead of heading back home. Those devils were going to take what little sanity she had to life, and spin it. She had to stop them, before things get out of control.

Closing the door to her bedroom she dropped her bag and placed the box Kyoya gave her onto the low table. She glanced at the innocent black box once she slipped into something more comfortable. A pair of soft black cotton shorts and a purple t-shirt that had seen one to many washings. It was big enough to slip off of her shoulder, but she didn't mind it. It was comfortable and she wouldn't be heading out anytime soon.

Opening the lid of the box, she peered in at what was going to be the "Hint" to what she was getting herself into. The theme that the famous clothes designer wouldn't share so easily. What she saw made her eyes widen and for the first time ever-she swore.

**They were a pair of knee-high, laced-up black leather boots.**

This isn't good.

(Author Note)

I cannot believe the AMOUNT of REVIEWS for this oneshot! I almost fell out of my chair when they first started to pour in. Honestly, I was a little hesitant to try my luck with a sequel. So be patient with me, because out of all my stories I've written. This is by far my most favorite. So because so many of you asked and slowly convinced me not to keep this as a one-shot. I decided to not make it a one-shot anymore. So be ready for some more steamy love for Haruhi.

**Playlist**: (For next chapter)

"Not Myself Tonight" – Christina Aguilera

**Once again, I love the reviews you guys send me!**


End file.
